Ten Things I Hate About You
by CsillaDream
Summary: For whatever reason unknown to him, Allen finds Lavi irritating suddenly &in comes Lenalee with the advice he should write the ten things he hates most about the redhead. Does it help?


**Csilla: Yes~ I'm finally able to crank out the files in my doc manager on this site! -whispers- if only they were the ones that are chapters for my multi-fics instead of my oneshots**

( - - - - )

Okay he was going to do it; all of Lenalee's arguments had finally succeeded pushing him to do it. Do what, you ask? Write down the top ten things he hated (Yes, _hated_) about the young Bookman-in-training, Lavi. Allen had been growing increasingly irritable around the redhead that a few new members of the science department assumed _he_ was the one they were supposed to avoid pissing off. Needless to say when he was accidentally called 'Kanda' by one of them, the already dark aura around him darken. But back to his irritations towards Lavi...

Finally having secured a quiet spot, Allen leaned over a piece of paper with a pen in his hand; exhaling slowly, he knew writing it all out would help things (hopefully like Lenalee said) and he could once again work with the redhead. The ink spilling his thoughts plus a few additional comments onto the paper as he wrote:

/ _Top Ten Things Allen Walker Hates About Lavi_

_01. I hate how you think you know everything **(you don't - Yeah, sorry to burst your bubble)**_

_02. I hate how you call me names like 'beansprout' or 'sprout' **(Is it really so hard to say 'Allen'?)**_

_03. I hate how you hide your emotions from everyone **(including me)**_

_04. I hate how you can be insensitive_

_05. I hate how you're always making fun of all the food I eat_

_06. I hate how your smile alone gives me a fever_

_07. I hate how your laugh makes my brain stop functioning_

_08. I hate how your hair makes you look like a sex god_

_09. I hate how you can control your hammer **(I mean, no one can do the things you do with it)**_

_10. I hate the way how you flirt with every pretty girl **(why can't you just flirt with me instead? Oh wait, forget this one... crap! I shouldn't have written in pen... Seriously, IGNORE THIS ONE YOU STUPID RABBIT!)** /_

Exhaling, he had to give Lenalee credit for one thing: he did feel a little lighter but the feeling didn't last long when he heard footsteps; not having any time to turn off the lamp near him, Allen opted for just running and hiding in the shadows. When he turned around from his hiding spot, no one was there; chancing it, he stepped out of the darkness and back up to his previous spot to grab his words and hide them somewhere but when he got to the table, nothing but the lamp and pen remained. His words were gone. His list of things he hated about Lavi was gone. Panic sunk it, he may feel irritated about the other but he sure didn't want the redhead to know that! Especially not what Allen _hated_ about him! Maybe this would all be a bad dream when he woke up; defeated he dragged himself back to his room and went to bed.

Meanwhile Lavi sat in the library of headquarters hunched over a paper he had found - realizing instantly he had stumble upon something interesting. He chuckled breathlessly as he read 'Top Ten Things Allen Walker Hates About Lavi' written in all bolder handwriting; his green eye finding amusement in the additional commentary that was written every so often in heavier handwriting. His amusement morphed into an unreadable one by anyone who happened to step inside the room - he was in utter shock by the end of the list.

"...it sort of sounds like my best friend's in love with me..." He chuckled as he turned the paper over and with a pen he had nearby, he scribbled a quick message then left the safety of the library.

As he walked the halls towards his destination, he carefully folded the paper a few times all the while making sure his message was still easily seen; standing soundlessly he quietly slid the paper underneath a closed bedroom door. Stepping back again when he deemed it far enough inside, Lavi whispered: "Goodnight, Allen~" before heading for his own bedroom.

His short bundle of words would no doubt likely add another thing for the parasite-type exorcist to hate; '_Only for you, my adorable beansprout~_'

( - - - - )

**Csilla: Another over-used prompt :p**

**But I reeeeeeeeeeeeally wanna have 100 (or close) by the end of the year**

**Sane people: -whispers- you're not gonna do it**


End file.
